


Coming Together

by gryvon



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: grimm_exchange, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation to dinner turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hoosierbitch as part of the [Grimm Exchange](http://grimm-exchange.dreamwidth.org/)

Monroe stared at his reflection in the rearview mirror. His hair wasn't quite right. He licked his palm and slicked it back as best he could, but the ends still stuck out kind of funny. The neon numbers on the clock stared at him accusingly. He was cutting it close as it was, he didn't really have time to be fussing with his appearance. He shut the engine off with a sigh and retrieved the bottle of wine from the back seat. With the press of a button, the car doors were locked behind him, leaving him nowhere to go but forward.

Nick's house was strangely intimidating, in a suburban sprawl Stepford wives kind of way. It practically lorded over the surrounding houses, or maybe that was just the way he saw it. A Grimm was usually the top supernatural dog of an area, and it seemed only fitting that his house would match that impression. His feet carried him across the street without instruction from his brain. They didn't really need it. There was part of him that would always be pulled toward the Grimm.

The house looked less imposing up close. There was a small picket fence, easy to leap if he needed a quick escape, and a cute little garden running around the side of the fence. He wondered if that was Nick's handiwork or his fiancé's. His brain unhelpfully supplied him an image of Nick bent over, hands dirty as he worked the earth. It made his groin tighten in a way he really didn't need right before he met Nick's fucking fiancé.

His footsteps reverberated on the wood as he climbed the steps to the porch, too loud, too ominous. The big bad wolf approached.

He paused outside the door. Calming thoughts. He needed calming thoughts. Clockwork. Fine Italian roast. Lavender bath salts. Running through the woods. Prey. Hunting, catching, claiming. Red.

Not helping, brain. Not helping.

He sucked in a deep, steadying breath but that only made things worse because he smelled Nick everywhere. The scent was far too strong. He opened his eyes and stared at Nick who stared right back at him from the open front door.

"You okay?" The concern in Nick's voice made him feel like a very bad wolf. He didn't deserve that concern, not with the thoughts that had been going through his head seconds ago.

"Fine," he lied. "Just nerves. I get nervous meeting new people."

Nick smiled and Monroe nearly jumped him then and there, right on the porch and wouldn't that be a lovely way to meet Nick's fiancé. God, that smile. He'd do anything for that smile, which right now meant keeping his libido carefully tucked away in the closet where it belonged and smiling back and pretending he wasn't fighting a raging hard-on.

"You'll do fine." Nick clapped him on the arm and squeezed once, lightly. "Come on in. Juliet's just finishing up."

Monroe nodded and hoisted the bottle in his hand. He'd nearly forgotten his manners. "I brought wine."

"Thank you. That's so nice of you." It was a standard response but Nick managed to make it sound authentic. He took the bottle from Monroe and turned it over in his hands, reading the label like it actual meant something to him. His enthusiasm was endearing.

Monroe stepped into the house with a small sense of trepidation. He felt like he was trespassing and he'd be called out on it any moment. Nick simply smiled at him and locked the door behind them.

His house was nice. Very domestic. Bigger than Monroe's, but that might just be because it was so much less cluttered. It was all very organized. Everything had a place and there was a good use of open space. Juliet's touch, obviously. Nick had no clue about interior decorating. The bookshelves on the far wall tempted his curiosity but he resisted, for now, and followed Nick into the dining room.

The table was set for three. It wasn't anything particularly fancy. There were a handful of carnations in a thin, antique-looking vase in the center of the table. Plain green placemats sat under each place setting. Nick set the bottle on the table and moved to the cabinet on the side of the room, next to an open doorway. His shirt lifted on the sides as he reached up, far over his head, for wine glasses on the top shelf. His fingers didn't quite reach.

"Here. Let me." Monroe was across the room before he had a chance to think it through. Nick's back pressed against his chest as he reached past Nick, towards the part of the cabinet with the red wine glasses rather than the white glasses Nick had been going for. "Three?"

"Yeah." There was a faint catch in Nick's voice that made Monroe look down, but Nick's face was turned away.

A new scent wafted in from the kitchen. He turned to meet the amused gaze of a rather pretty looking redhead. She was wiping her hands on a towel. "You must be Monroe."

He very carefully stepped back, glass stems cradled between his fingers. He set the glasses on the table and extended a hand. "I am. It's good to finally meet you."

She took his hand in a firm grip, not hard enough to be challenging but enough that he got the impression of dominance from her. He raised an eyebrow. She raised one back. Their faces smoothed as Nick turned around. His face was a little flush, which made Monroe wonder just how one-sided his hopeless crush on Nick was.

Juliet smiled at him. There was just a hint of predator in it. "Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Monroe. Nick, give me a hand in the kitchen."

"Just Monroe is fine." He watched with curiosity as Nick trailed Juliet into the kitchen. Whipped jokes lingered unvoiced on his lips.

He rummaged in the cabinet for a corkscrew and came away successful after only a moment's prying. He felt better with something for his hands to do. Also, it kept him focused in here instead of listening in on whatever juicy conversation was probably going on in the kitchen. He uncorked the wine bottle and left it on the table to breath for a few moments while he returned the corkscrew.

Fragments of whispered conversation carried in from the other room. He purposefully ignored them and set the wine glasses into place around the table. Juliet and Nick were both smiling when they returned from the kitchen. Dinner smelled delicious. Nick had a tray of lasagna in his oven mitt clad hands while Juliette carried a dish of olives and a small tray of stuffed mushrooms. He was kind of proud that Nick remembered not to make meat.

Their smiles were infection. Monroe smiled, just a fraction, and poured the wine while Nick and Juliette set down their burdens. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you." Juliette settled into the chair closest to the kitchen. Monroe sat opposite, leaving Nick to sit at the head of the table between them.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. It was rare that he got a chance to sit and eat with normal people around the dinner table. It reminded him of home in a way that made him ache to do this again. Juliette was nice – polite, serene, like the calm in the center of a storm. Monroe found himself taking a strong liking to her. It was obvious that she cared for Nick and that made them comrades of a sort.

The bottle of wine he'd brought was quickly drained. The dishes were cleared away. Juliette produced another from the kitchen. That too died a valiant death. He waved off the offer of a third bottle. He did have to drive himself home. Any more and he was going to stay, and that was a world of awkward waiting to happen.

He stood as soon as there was a convenient lull in the conversation. "It's getting late. I should go." He kept any trace of reluctance out of his smile.

A hand caught his before he could step away from the table. He looked down, surprised to find Juliette's tiny hands around his. Nick's hands were on the table, like he'd been about to reach too. "Wait."

His smile slipped. He turned back to the pair of them.

Juliette's smile had a strange nervousness to it. "Stay for a minute. There's something we wanted to talk to you about."

Nick blushed and shifted in his chair. He was very pointedly not looking at Monroe.

Okay, they had his attention. He settled carefully back into his chair, sitting straight in attention. "Shoot." He knew he should be looking at Juliette since she was obviously leading the conversation but his eyes were stuck on Nick. His scrutiny only made Nick blush further.

"You're attracted to Nick." That got his attention. He turned sharply towards Juliette. She smiled and spoke before he could. "You don't need to deny it. He's attracted to you too."

Nick sunk a little in his seat, as if that would make them forget he was there. Monroe stared at him. "Is that true?" He directed the question at Nick, his tone demanding an answer.

"Yeah." Nick's voice was soft, unsure. He looked uncomfortable.

"Look at me." Monroe needed to see it. He needed proof.

Nick turned hesitantly towards him, his expression bare. It was all there. Want, hope, need, shyness, and a bit of fear. Desire welled up in Monroe. His hands clenched into fists on the table to keep from reaching out. Even if Nick wanted him back, his fiancé was sitting right there, watching them.

"What's the point to all this?" His voice came out harsher than he intended. He hadn't pegged Juliette for a cruel woman but this reeked of wicked stepmother type stuff.

Juliette's smile never faltered. "Nick and I have a very secure relationship, but there are needs he has that I can't meet. You can. So I'm offering to share."

There had to be a catch somewhere. His cock was taking over his thought process and he was missing the obvious catch here. "Share?"

She nodded. "Yep. You, me, and him." She turned her head towards Nick and grinned. "You want that, don't you, honey?"

"Yeah." Nick's voice came out low and slightly breathless, like he'd forgotten how to breathe during their entire conversation. Maybe he had. There was a bit of a wild look around Nick's eyes. When he turned back to Monroe, there was a slight apologetic cast to his expression. "You don't have to. I mean, it's up to you. If you don't want to. We can just-"

"No," Monroe cut him off. There was no way in hell he was just going to forget about this conversation. The words and Nick's expression were practically embedded in his brain. He wanted it. He desperately wanted it but it was a bad, bad idea. "I shouldn't."

Juliette's hand settled over his. "It'll be okay. Nick told me about the..." She hesitated, searching for a word. "...the blutbad thing. He trusts you. So do I."

He shook his head. They were making it harder and harder to say no. "I don't trust myself."

Nick's hand settled over Juliette's. Monroe's skin tingled where Nick's fingers overlapped Juliette's. He could feel his resolve crumbling. "I'll keep a taser next to the bed. Just in case."

He almost gave in. "I don't know."

Nick slid out of his chair, landing on his knees in front of Monroe in one smooth motion. His hands settled on Monroe's belt and he looked up with impossibly large eyes. "Please?"

There was nothing Monroe could say to that. He made a small noise in the back of his throat as Nick unbuckled his belt. He shivered, then again as Nick drew down the zipper to Monroe's pants with his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he was vaguely aware of Juliette leaning across the table, chin propped on her wrists as she watched. Then Nick's hand was in his pants, pulling him out. He had a brief second of cool air on his rapidly hardening cock before Nick leaned down, taking him in with one easy swallow.

How the hell was he supposed to argue with that? Inarticulate sounds of want and need escaped him. His hands curled around the armrests of the chair, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks. He sucked in a deep breath as Nick bobbed his head. God, his tongue. Nick was never going to be able to put anything in his mouth around Monroe without him thinking of this very instant.

He desperately wanted to know how a supposedly straight guy like Nick knew how to suck cock like that. The man was like a Hoover, all suction and wet tongue and not even a hint of teeth. He sucked Monroe like he was suffocating and the only air left in the world was inside Monroe's cock. It did more than a little for his ego and a lot towards shredding his self control.

His head fell back against the chair. He closed his eyes tight, trying to fight off release as long as possible but that was Nick attached to his cock, and that thought alone was enough to make him come. He gasped, squeezed the chair hard enough that the wood groaned, and shot his load into Nick's mouth. Nick, bless his totally not heterosexual soul, swallowed Monroe down like a champ and then cleaned Monroe's cock off with his tongue, chasing every last bit of Monroe's come.

"God, you're such a slut."

He hadn't even realized he'd spoken until Nick looked up at him, eyes wide and cock straining hard against his pants. It was an irresistible sight, especially once he realized the flush crossing Nick's face was arousal not anger

"He's a good little slut." Juliette's high heels clacked loudly as she crossed the room. Her fingers twisted in Nick's hair and pulled his head back, just a little. Nick's mouth fell open a fraction. If Monroe hadn't just come he would have been hard in seconds. She leaned down and stage-whispered in Nick's ear. "Do you want to show Monroe how good of a slut you are?"

"Yes. Please." Nick's voice was raspy from having Monroe in his mouth. It made Monroe want to bend him over the table and fuck him right there.

"Why don't you help Monroe back into his pants and meet me in the bedroom?" A significant glance passed between them before Nick nodded. Juliette strode off and Nick tucked Monroe back in. His cock jumped a little as Nick touched it, but he wasn't quite ready for round two.

"Thank you." Nick smiled up at him, still on his knees. "For staying."

Monroe raised an eyebrow. "You made an offer I couldn't refuse."

Nick smiled that goofy smile of his and this time Monroe let himself give into temptation. He leaned down, grabbed Nick by the back of his head, and pulled him into a kiss. Nick moaned into his mouth. Monroe could taste himself on Nick's lips. He growled, low and deep in his throat. That was his seed in Nick's mouth, marking him, claiming Nick in bold letters that spelled 'mine'. He wanted to make Nick suck him off every morning, just so Nick could go through the day with Monroe's taste on his tongue always.

"Bedroom," Nick gasped as soon as Monroe let him up for air.

He smiled. "Lead the way."

Their bedroom was on the second floor. It too had marks of a woman's touch, but the bed was large and that was all Monroe really cared about. As soon as they were in the door, Nick turned on him, his mouth open and wanting. Monroe was more than happy to oblige. His hands roamed over the thin frame of Nick's back down to his ass. Nick shivered as Monroe's hands settled on his ass and squeezed lightly.

Trembling hands worked their way down Monroe's shirt, undoing button after button. He reluctantly moved his arms to help pull the shirt off, then returned to snake his hands under Nick's t-shirt and push it up. Nick obligingly shed his shirt. They both reached for the other's pants at the same time. The remaining fabric between them was stripped away in record time.

"Now isn't that a pleasant sight."

Monroe turned to find Juliette leaning against the doorframe to the ensuite bathroom. She was naked from the waist up. There was a black leather contraption strapped around her hips. As she watched them, she stroked a slick hand over the thick black dildo attached to her crotch.

"Nick, you're kinkier than I thought."

Nick blushed and pulled away slightly. "Where do you want me?"

Juliette's eyes never strayed from Nick. "Why don't you boys settle down on the bed?"

Nick's hand curled around Monroe's and pulled him towards the bed. Monroe went easily, an amused expression on his face as Nick made him sit with his back to the headboard and then climbed on top of him on all fours. Nick leaned in for another kiss and Juliette was momentarily forgotten.

The bed dipped. Monroe pulled away slightly to watch Juliette climb up onto the bed behind Nick. His face flushed and he looked up at Monroe with large, blissed out eyes. Juliette's hands settled on Nick's hips. She shifted a bare fraction, moving into the right spot and then she was pressing forward, sliding the slick dildo into her boyfriend. Nick gasped, his mouth thrown open wide. His hands clenched on Monroe's thighs.

The sound went straight to his cock. Monroe groaned and grabbed Nick by the wrists. Judging by the way Nick moaned, he liked that. Monroe held him in place by the wrists as he watched Juliette sink all the way inside of Nick. Then Juliette moved, working her way out and in in small strokes, barely a fraction of a movement, but growing longer, deeper, and Nick keened.

Monroe growled. His control slipped, just a bit, just enough for his fangs to poke through before they slipped away. Nick whimpered and dived down. He navigated Monroe into his mouth with just lips and tongue, his wrists still caught in Monroe's grasp. His entire posture was so submissive it made Monroe want to howl. He could hear Juliette moving, the wet slap slap as her hips pounded into Nick, and Nick was taking it, eating it all up with his ass and Monroe in his mouth like he couldn't get enough.

Nick's mouth was even better the second time, warm and wet and just like heaven. Nick moaned around Monroe's cock. It sounded lewd and wanton. He wanted to make Nick do it again and again. He wanted to tape record the sound so he could play it back whenever he wanted. Better yet, get Nick on video so Nick could see just how wanton he looked with Monroe in his mouth while Juliette fucked his ass.

God, he wanted to fuck Nick. He'd wanted to fuck him since the day he met him. He let go of one of Nick's wrists and grabbed Nick's hair, just like Juliette had earlier. He held Nick's head down as he rocked his hips up, not too hard, but enough to take control and fuck himself into Nick's mouth. Nick trembled. He moaned non-stop into Monroe's flesh and grabbed tight onto Monroe's thighs.

"Do you want to really fuck him?" Juliette asked. Her face was flushed and from the smell of it she'd already come once. Her hips slowed a little but never stilled.

Monroe stared at her like she was an idiot. She smiled back and reached forward, taking over Monroe's grip in Nick's hair.

"Come on, Nicky. Up on your knees."

Nick shivered but he detached himself from Monroe. His eyes were wide and a little unfocused. He was breathing heavy. His neglected cock arched up against his belly, glistening with precome. Juliette stilled her hips and reached down with one hand between Nick's thighs. Her fingers brushed up against Nick's entrance, around where Monroe could almost see the dildo pressing into him, and then pushing up and in. Nick whimpered. Juliette's fingers stretched around the dildo, opening Nick further.

"Come on in."

Monroe hesitated. "Won't that hurt him?"

"Not much. He's had more than this in him before."

Monroe raised an eyebrow. His cock twitched at the image – something to explore next time, if there ever was a next time – but he didn't need to be told twice. He slid forward on the bed, interweaving his knees with Juliette's and Nick's so that Nick was straddling them both. Nick whimpered as Monroe's head pressed against the flesh Juliette held open for him, but that was as close as he made to a protest. His arms came up around Monroe's neck. Monroe eased in slowly, watching Nick's face for any sign of discomfort. Nick's eyes were dilated wide, his mouth open, but the only expression on his face was pleasure.

If Nick's mouth was heaven, this was hell, all warmth and heat hugging him tight. It took everything he had not to just shove in all at once. The dildo felt strangely good as his cock slid in beside it. Nick shuddered on top of them. He was panting, his breath escaping in sharp little bursts like an animal in heat.

As soon as Monroe was all the way in, Juliette pulled out. Nick moaned as the dildo slid almost all the way out of him. Then Juliette shifted directions, pushing in and Monroe took that as his cue to pull out. Nick went mad. He shouted, head thrown back and body shaking like a leaf. They kept going, never altering that smooth, steady rhythm. Nick's head fell forward onto his arms, just to the side of Monroe's head. He could hear Nick's breath in his ear, needy and helpless. Then Nick sobbed, just once and Monroe couldn't stand it anymore.

He thrust up, hard and fast. Juliette's hands settled on top of Monroe's on Nick's waist and they held him still as they both fucked into him, harder now. He should be gentle. They were going to hurt Nick. He probably wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. Good thing tomorrow was Sunday, though there was still a chance he'd get called in and wouldn't that be a funny thing to explain.

Nick's voice filled the room – loud and desperate and so very wanting. Monroe had to help him out. He slid a hand down, around to the thin space between their bodies and grabbed Nick in a loose fist. That was all it took, just one touch and Nick was screaming, coming apart in his hand. They held him as he shuddered, useless and spent, aftershocks shaking near to the core of him.

Juliette pulled back and rolled to the side with a gorgeous smile on her face. That left Monroe alone inside of Nick and he was desperate to take advantage of that. He pushed Nick down into the covers and gripped Nick's hips tight as he snapped into them, hard and fast. He couldn't hold back, not anymore. His face shifted – it'd been rippling for a while and he'd barely noticed, human and wolf features shifting in and out of focus. He bit down on Nick's shoulder. Not hard enough to injure, just enough to draw a little blood, to mark Nick as his own. The scent of Nick's blood pushed him over the edge. He arched back and howled as he came, spilling into Nick for the second time that night.

He recovered after a short moment. Juliette was watching him with interest as his face shifted back to human. "Blutbad, huh?"

Monroe nodded. "Yep. That's me."

"Neat."

He raised an eyebrow at her easy acceptance and turned to Nick, but Nick just grinned up at him, looking far too debauched for his own good, especially if he didn't want Monroe trying for round three. He told Nick so and got a loud laugh, followed by a moan as Nick shifted his legs to rest on either side of Monroe.

"You're going to have to give me a bit," Nick said with a fond smile. He moaned again as he stretched against the covers, arching his body like a cat. "God, that feels good." He shifted a little on the covers and stared up at Monroe. "It's like I can still feel you fucking me. It's amazing."

Monroe groaned and closed his eyes. He fell back against the headboard. Nick was going to be the death of him. It would be death by sex, and thus an honorable way to go, but still. His mind was willing but his body wasn't able. Even blutbad had a bit of a refresh time.

A soft hand curled in his. He turned his head to look over at Juliette. She grinned back at him. "So, what do you think? Do you want to share?"

There was no way in hell, after all that, that he was going to say no. "What does that mean exactly? Alternating weekends? Always the three of us or you two do your thing and I do mine?"

Juliette looked down at Nick, still spread across the lower half of the bed. Monroe followed her gaze. Nick's eyes were closed. His chest was rising rhythmically, not quite asleep but getting there. It was adorably cute.

"He lives with me most of the time, stays with you when there's a case or either of you want to. You're welcome here any time. It doesn't always have to be the three of us together. I occasionally want my alone time with him, and I won't begrudge you the same. We'll take it day by day."

He thought about it. There was a lot that could go wrong. Jealousy tended to pop up eventually in these kind of situations. He could see himself getting jealous of the life Nick and Juliette would share – eventually they'd get married, have kids, maybe even move away, and he'd be left on his own again. None of that was enough to make him want to give up the little he was being offered.

"Okay." He could do this. "Day by day."

At the foot of the bed, Nick smiled in his sleep. They all got what they wanted, or close enough. He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
